Rifles and firearms may be fired in a variety of physical and environmental settings. Stability and support are beneficial when firing a rifle, in particular, for improved accuracy. Traditionally, sandbags have been used to support the proximal end of rifles to improve stability for the proximal end and scope mounted thereon. However, sandbags are not only heavy in weight, but one or more sandbags may be required to provide a desired height or physical configuration, which requires the hunter/shooter carry several sandbags, which can be heavy and bulky. What is needed in the art is an improved rest for use with firearms, photography equipment, etc.